House Blackgard
Sovereign (formerly) House Targaryen (formerly) House Baratheon of King's Landing (formerly) House Durrandon (formerly) |Vassals = House Bergen House Tymber House Tradd House Croft House Skinner House Smyte House Bruckstone House Wayne House Warth House Linster House Lash House Cherrane House Heartley House Greygard House Droft House Mercer House Archyr House Taller House Redgrave House Whitegard (formerly) |Military = Approx. ~33,000 men *Over 90,000 men (pre-Assault of Blackgard) *3,450 men, 16,559 cavalry (survivors from Assault of Blackgard) |Cadets = House Greygard House Droft House Whitegard (extinct) House Blackburn House Blackgard of Volantis |Founding = Age of Heroes |Age = Unknown, presumed to be at least 8,000 years old |Founder = Asterion the Black |Weapon = Blackest Heart |Images = |Words = "None Shall Pass" |Religion = Old Gods of the Forest (Wastelandic Pantheon)}} House Blackgard of Ebonheart is a Great House of Westeros. Their lands are the Borderlands, a long stretch of land that originally belonged to the Stormlands. Ebonheart is their seat, it resides in the eponymous port city of Blackgard, far to the east of Westeros. They guard the borders that separate the Stormlands from the Reach and the Crownlands and oversee all travellers looking to leave, or enter the Stormlands. One of their cadet branches, House Greygard, guards the border of Dorne. They hold the titles: Master of Blackgard, Lord Defender of the Stormlands, Lord Paramount of the Borders and Chieftain of the Bordermen. They shortly held the titles Black King of Ebonheart, Lord of Ebonheart, and King of the Bordermen following the conclusion of the Borderlands Conflict. The Blackgards also have a summer palace in Dorne known as Sunhold, a palace where the elderly members of House Blackgard go to spent their last days in solitude. House Blackgard's sigil are two crossed silver swords on a black and white field. House Blackgard's official motto is: "None Shall Pass". The ancestral Blackgard stronghold is the eponymous city of Blackgard, but after the Fourth Border Wars, they have also taken possession of old Keller territories in the Stormlands for over five years, until those lands were given to a cadet branch of the Blackgards, House Droft. After the Massacre at Ebonheart, Lord Eddin Blackgard was killed and his place was claimed by Steffon Blackgard, who proclaimed himself the Black King of Ebonheart and was henceforth known as King Althurin I. Shortly afterwards, the House severed all diplomatic ties with the Seven Kingdoms, isolating themselves from the rest of the realm. During the Great War, Blackgard was invaded by the draugr led by Asterion. King Althurin was killed by the advancing draugr horde, and after the Night King's death and the subsequent collapse of the army of the dead, ruling regent Sofina Blackgard legitimized Ethon as Ethon Blackgard for his efforts in fighting the draugr, giving him lordship over the Borderlands. However, his rule was contested by Althurin's son Emeric Blackgard. Tensions were mediated by King Brandon I Stark shortly after the Great Council of 305 AC, giving Ethon the Borderlands while allowing Emeric to take half of House Blackgard's forces to form his own house. As of 305 AC, Emeric went on a successful military campaign to conquer the Free Cities of Essos, crowning himself the Black Emperor. History Background House Blackgard is one of the Great HousesGreat House of Westeros. They control the Borderlands, a large stretch of land located between the Stormlands, the Crownlands, the Reach and Dorne. They rule over the Borderlands from the castle of Ebonheart in the eponymous city of Blackgard and the head of the house is the Lord of Ebonheart.Lord of Ebonheart House Blackgard was founded thousands of years ago by the warlord Asterion the Black.Asterion Asterion was a distant cousin of King Durran Godsgrief and House Blackgard began its existence as a minor cadet branch of the Durrandons. Durran gave Asterion dominion over the Borderlands, a large stretch of land that was previously torn apart by the Children of the Forest during their wars with the First Men. Asterion, along with his five hundred Men of the BlackMen of the Black ventured deep within the Borderlands and found an abandoned tower, which in ancient times was used as an outpost by the Children. Asterion settled there along with his first wife, Lenya and two of their eldest children, SalomanSaloman Blackgard and Orroman.Orroman Blackgard Asterion's men dubbed the tower "Black's Guard", using it as a watchtower for the Kingdom of the Stormlands. Over time, Asterion rebuilt the ruined tower and led an expansion into the surrounding wilderness. When Asterion's men explored the area outside of the castle, they discovered extensive caverns containing large amounts of ebony. From those ebony ores the Ebony ThroneEbony Throne was built. After Asterion's death, his family were beginning to call themselves "Blackgards". The many settlers of Asterion's Men of the Black built shacks and houses of their own and so came the start of a small community. This community soon expanded into a town and that town was named Blackgard, in Asterion's honor.Blackgard Eventually, a grand castle was built at the town's highest hill. The castle was completely made out of ebony and was aptly named "Ebonheart", the heart of the Borderlands, built from ebony. 's men look over the corpses of Aegon's army]] During the War of Conquest, House Blackgard remained largely neutral throughout the course of the war. As a result, Aegon the Conqueror led his men into the Stormlands but in order to do so, they had to pass the large wasteland blockading their path. Aegon and his two sisters rode their three dragons into the Stormlands, unharmed, while the majority of his men did not survive the harsh environmental dangers the Borderlands posed. This event is known as The Great Pass, one of the very few victories against the Targaryens during Aegon's Conquest.Third Border Wars After Argilac Durrandon was killed by Orys Baratheon, the people of the Stormlands were left without anyone to lead them. The choice of who was to rule the Stormlands fell heavy on Aegon's mind. The Blackgards did have a stronger claim on Storm's End than the Baratheons, being direct descendants from the Durrandons through the male line, where as Orys Baratheon was not related to the Durrandons whatsoever. In the end, Aegon gave his half-brother Orys dominion over the Stormlands instead. This decision would later lead to a full-scale civil war. Andyron Blackgard, the firstborn son of Lord Andaren Blackgard, was furious at how Aegon blatantly decided to give the Stormlands to Orys Baratheon, instead of his father who would've been crowned the new Storm King were it not for the Targaryens. The Blackgards have always been faithful to the Durrandons, next to having close familial connections. Despite Andaren's pleas to peacefully surrender to the Targaryen rule, Andyron - the nationalist - declared war on the fledgling Crown when he refused to recognize House Baratheon as their rightful liege lords. The Third Border Wars lasted for years. Although Aegon unleashed the power of his dragons, he was unable to force the bordermen to bend the knee. He could not destroy Blackgard and force the Blackgards to submit, as he did with Harrenhal, since the city was a major trade point and destroying it could lead to the crown - and all other houses - to fall to bankruptcy. When Aegon passed away, and Aenys I claimed the throne, he refused to continue the war his father fought. He parleyed with Andyron and allowed him to form the constituent region of the Borderlands, to rule independently from the Stormlands. Since then, the Blackgards have been faithful servants of House Targaryen. Andyron's victory was shortlived, however, when he was poisoned at his own victory feast. Rumours abound to who may have poisoned him, while popular theories circulate that it could've been a Targaryen and/or Baratheon supporter. During the now infamous Fourth Border Wars, House Blackgard was driven to near extinction when House Keller, a powerful rival house, took Blackgard and imprisoned the two only surviving Blackgards at that time; Trevyr Blackgard and Sofina Blackgard. Late in the war, however, House Blackgard saw victory after Trevyr successfully destroyed House Keller's stronghold of KellSiege of Kell and rebuilt House Blackgard almost completely from the ground up, making his House even stronger than they were before. During Robert's Rebellion, the Blackgards again remained neutral during the war's earliest stages. However, Aerys II foolishly "foresaw" that the Blackgards would attempt to join the rebels and therefore attempted to solidify his presence in the Borderlands. He ordered his army to occupy two vital points in the region; the town of Fyrestone and the Black Gate; the entryway into the Borderlands. While Fyrestone successfully avoided Aerys' army, the Black Gate did not. After this, Trevyr felt that he had little choice and offered his allegiance to Robert Baratheon. Initially, House Blackgard only financially supported the rebels, but soon after Aerys ordered the destruction of Stanlire, House Cherrane's stronghold, and subsequently drove them into exile, the Blackgards joined Robert and Ned Stark's army from thereon. Season 1 While the Small Council is discussing about how to fund the forthcoming tournament celebrating Eddard Stark's appointment as Hand of the King, Eyron Morvayn proposes borrowing some money from the Blackgards. Varys, the Master of Whisperers, says that this would not be possible, as Lord Trevyr was using his treasury to fund the wedding of his daughter. ]]House Blackgard's banner is seen during the Tourney of the Hand, next to House Baratheon. Season 2 After the Execution of Eddard Stark, Eddin writes a letter to his father, Trevyr, about the events that recently transpired in King's Landing. He leaves King's Landing to return to Blackgard. Season 3 The Blackgards are holding a feast to celebrate Elyse Blackgard and Marlen Rosby's marriage. Several lords seek an audience with Trevyr Blackgard asking him to help them with their troubles. After the lords leave Davos Seaworth enters Lord Trevyr's office. Davos implores Trevyr to join King Stannis. Trevyr denies Davos' request, stating that his house would fall if Stannis' conquest fails. After Davos leaves to bring the bad news to Stannis, the feast ends with the traditional bedding ceremony. After he executes Rickard Karstark, Robb Stark sends a representative to broker an alliance with House Blackgard after the Karstarks abandon him and he loses a good portion of his standing forces. Both Dyron and Sofina think that an alliance with the North might be beneficial to them, but Trevyr disagrees, saying that if Robb were to fail, the Crown would certainly destroy House Blackgard. He refused the alliance, but send Robb the best of luck in his conquests. However, when Trevyr hears about the Red Wedding, he laments House Stark's defeat, but does not regret not allying with them, as they would've suffered the same fate at the hands of House Lannister. Season 4 A representative of the Crown travels to Blackgard to ask the Blackgards to join King Joffrey Baratheon's (or rather Tywin Lannister's) army. He brings a letter from Cersei Lannister who tells them to guard the borders in the name of the king. Trevyr is extremely reluctant to do this because he still holds feelings of resentment towards the Lannisters because of the Red Wedding, but he claims that he has no choice in the matter, since Joffrey was king and he couldn't risk going to war against the Lannisters' (and the Crown's) nearly unlimited resources. Trevyr is also invited to the royal wedding of King Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell as a "guest of honor", but he declines. Before House Blackgard can send a reply to King's Landing regading the defense of the borders, Joffrey dies at his wedding feast. After Dyron visits his sister Elyse at Rosby, he immediately notices that Elyse is bruised. Immediately knowing that it was Marlen's doing, Elyse begs Dyron not to hurt him. After Dyron has calmed down he promises Elyse not to hurt Marlen, jokingly stating that he does not want to make his sister a widow. Dyron then leaves, promising Elyse that he will not hurt Marlen. However, Dyron tracks Marlen down and begins to beat him senselessly until he is knocked out cold. Dyron threatens Marlen by saying that he will kill him if he touches his sister again, before he leaves. Season 5 ]] Stannis, unsatisfied with Trevyr's response, decides to write a letter to Trevyr himself to bring House Blackgard into his cause. Again, Trevyr refuses, wishing Stannis all the best with his wars and hoping that they will never have to cross paths. House Blackgard hears the news of a certain northern lord who has married a daughter of Lord Jothos of House Harrigon.Lucius and Larinna Dragen Trevyr has known Jothos for many years and decides to go with Dyron to Smithestone. Dyron feels some concerns about Larinna's new husband, as he has a "strange look in his eyes". Trevyr thinks nothing of it and congratulates Jothos, Larinna and Jothos' son and heir Rickard. Dyron Blackgard is assassinated by unknown assailants. Because of his status as a weakling, Lucan Blackgard is refused the Ebony Throne by Lord Trevyr. With Dyron dead and Lucan disinherited, the title of Lord of Ebonheart will be passed down to Eddin Blackgard, to everyone's surprise, even though Eddin strictly claims that he wanted no part in House Blackgard's affairs. Season 6 Trevyr Blackgard has passed away peacefully from old age. His youngest son and heir apparent, Eddin Blackgard becomes the new Lord of Ebonheart. After discovering that House Bergen were the secret conspirators, he has declared the attainting of Edgarth Bergen. Meanwhile, Edgarth has fled to the Iron Islands, where he will discuss House Greyjoy and House Bergen's next move with Balon Greyjoy. Simultaneously, Marlen Rosby has been exiled to Pentos when it was revealed that Marlen collaborated with the Bergens by luring Dyron Blackgard to his castle for an assassination. House Spyre, a powerful and wealthy vassal of the Greyjoys, were secretly funded by House Bergen as well. They were given a whole new load of ships, weaponry, soldiers, and gold. Because of this, Ryden Spyre has built a massive new fleet with the intention to attack Blackgard and Storm's End. While Victarion Greyjoy attacks the capital of the Stormlands, House Spyre, accompanied by the remnants of House Bergen, attacks Blackgard. As Balon promised, Edgarth will become the new Lord of Ebonheart if the siege becomes successful. The Assault of Blackgard takes place, resulting in massive damages to the city of Blackgard and great losses in the Blackgard army. When Lord Hendrick Grayburn arrived at Blackgard to support the Blackgards in their fight, Eddin Blackgard, in return, gave Hendrick a large amount of soldiers, weaponry, and provisions to aid him in his quest to retake Brightbank. Following the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, which resulted in the death of not only Blackgard allies, but also Lucan Blackgard, Lord Eddin's older brother, House Blackgard has now entered in open rebellion against the Iron Throne and has now publicly confirmed to serve House Targaryen. After House Harrigon became the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands following the extinction of House Baratheon, Lord Rickard Harrigon traveled to Blackgard to meet with Lord Eddin. They agreed to join forces for one more war against the Iron Throne. Relationships Members * Lord {Trovar Blackgard}, Lord of Ebonheart. Murdered by the Kellers. ** Lady {Aurola Blackgard}, his wife. Murdered by the Kellers. *** {Oberon Blackgard}, his firstborn son. Slain during the Raid on Sandkeep. *** {Dagon Blackgard}, his secondborn son. Strangled to death by Keller assassins. *** Lord {Trevas Blackgard}, his thirdborn son and brief Lord of Ebonheart. Murdered by the Kellers. *** Lord {Trevyr Blackgard}, his fourthborn son and Lord of Ebonheart. Passed away peacefully in his sleep. *** Sofina Blackgard, his only daughter. Founder of House Blackgard of Sunhold. **** Lady {Laenah Blackgard}, his wife, died during childbirth. ***** {Dyron Blackgard}, Lord Trevyr's firstborn son, killed by unknown assassins. ****** Princess Talya Blackgard, his wife. ******* King {Althurin I}, formerly Steffon Blackgard, their firstborn son and the Black King of Ebonheart. Killed by draugr. ******** Queen Mother Lyessa Blackgard, his wife. ********* Princess Mertha Blackgard, their firstborn daughter. ********* Emperor Norokin I, Althurin's firstborn son with Meryanne Heartley and head of House Blackgard of Volantis. Current Black Emperor of the Wastelandic Empire. ******* Aeron Blackgard, their secondborn son. ******** Joanna Ollington, his wife. ******* Anera Blackgard, their firstborn daughter. ******* Lord Ethon Blackgard, Dyron's legitimized unacknowledged bastard son. Current head of the House. ******** Lord Rendal Blackgard, his firstborn son and heir. Current Lord of Sunhold. ***** {Lucan Blackgard}, his secondborn son, disinherited. Killed by Roman Mercer shortly before the Destruction at the Great Sept of Baelor. ****** {Jenelyn Harrigon}, his wife. Killed by the Blackwatch after the death of Lucan ******* Prince Mercyl Blackgard, their son. Currently being fostered at Smithestone. ***** Lord {Eddin Blackgard}, his thirdborn son and Lord of Ebonheart. Killed by Steffon Blackgard ****** Lady {Elen Blackgard}, his wife. Perished during the Massacre at Ebonheart. ******* {Eddard Blackgard}, their son and current heir. Killed during the Massacre at Ebonheart ******* {Edwyn Blackgard}, their son. Killed during the Massacre at Ebonheart ***** Princess Elyse Blackgard, his daughter, currently in Sunspear. ****** Ser {Marlen Rosby}, Elyse's husband. Killed on the orders of Eddin Blackgard ***** Ser Ardrew Ashes, the son of Jaran Dragen and Reyanna Tyrell, but raised as Trevyr's bastard. Master-at-arms at Gornworth, currently in Sunspear. Honorary members House Blackgard is the only Great House in Westeros which has a "honorary member" system. This means that an individual, who wasn't born in the House, can become a "member" if they have served the House well or if they have befriended some members of the family. Although these people are not related to the Blackgards, they are considered members of the House's family. An honorary members is given the same rights and privileges as someone who is born a Blackgard, and they hold considerable influence over the Borderlands. Foster children are also considered honorary members. Some honorary members in House Blackgard's history are: *Asten Wylde *Eddin Mercer *Myke Tymber *Brant Tymber *Gerrad Storm, foster child of Eddin Blackgard. *Orran Luxford, foster child of Trevyr Blackgard. Ancestors * Lord Asterion the Black, legendary founder of House Blackgard and first borderman. * Lady Lenya, wife of Lord Asterion. * Lord Orroman Blackgard, firstborn son of Lord Asterion and second Lord of Ebonheart. * Saloman Blackgard, secondborn son of Lord Asterion, died at sea. * Lord Arwynd Blackgard, Lord of Ebonheart during the Massacre at Hornworth. * "Grey" Darreth Blackgard, founder of House Greygard and builder of Greyguard. * Lord Dallon Blackgard, legendary Lord Commander of Greyguard, died during an unexpected wildling raid on Greyguard. * Lord Myrion Blackgard, "Myrion the Silent", father of Boremund Droft. * Lord Dirron Blackgard, "Dirron the Butcher", an insane tyrant obsessed with the idea of his deification. * Ser Stevron Blackgard, Master-at-Arms at Blackgard. * Ser Torvan Blackgard, brother of Ser Stevron. * Lord Boremund Droft, founder of House Droft * Lord Kennard Blackgard, "Kenn the lucky", eldest surviving son of Lord Dirron. A modest ruler of Blackgard. * Lord Gerion Blackgard, eldest son of Lord Kennard. * Lord Darren Blackgard, "the Clockwork Slayer", hero of the Second Border Wars. * Lord Vickon Blackgard, eldest son of Lord Gerion * Lord Dalron Blackgard, eldest son of Lord Vickon known for siring numerous bastards * Lord Dwighon Blackgard, eldest son of Lord Dalron. * Lord Tragen Blackgard, father of Trovar Blackgard and grandfather of Trevyr Blackgard. * Tregar Blackgard, older brother of Lord Tragen and former ranger of the Night's Watch. Currently lives beyond the Wall inside of a giant heart tree under the name "Old Man Birch". * Lord Andaren Blackgard, Lord of Ebonheart during the War of Conquest. * Lord Andyron Blackgard, a rebel leader and first Lord Paramount of the Borders. * Lady Marinah Blackgard, wife of Lord Torwyn Mercer, known for her sexual deviance. * Lord Harald Stark, a Lord of Winterfell. * Grenn, a lowborn hedge knight. * Queen Sanah Blackgard, the infamous "Wolf Queen of Blackgard". * Lord Rickard Blackgard, only child of Sanah Blackgard and Ser Grenn. * Lord Armond Blackburn, only child of Sanah Blackgard and Fredrick Grayburn. Founder of House Blackburn. * Queen Meralith Blackgard, a Queen in the Targaryen dynasty. * Lord Arthur Blackgard, youngest and oldest Master of Blackgard in history. * Lord Morden Blackgard, regarded as the best diplomat in the history of House Blackgard. * Ser Maron Blackgard, the Knight of the Borders, the longest known member of the Kingsguard. Household and retainers * Ser {Dalton Ashes}, master-at-arms. Perished during the Sack of Blackgard. * Archmaester {Lorgan}, counselor, healer, tutor at Blackgard and member of the Conclave. Executed by King Althurin for treason. * Ser Brant Tymber, master-at-arms. ** Theos Tymber, his son. * {Asten Wylde}, childhood friend of Lord Trevyr Blackgard and castellan at Blackgard. Executed by King Althurin for treason. * Ser Eyan Whent, a knight in service of House Blackgard. * Ser {Cayman Croft}, a member of the Blackgard Sentinels. Killed during the Black Day. * Codin Bruckstone, steward at Blackgard. * Ser Markas Warth, Captain of the Guards and Lord Commander of the Blackgard Sentinels * {Arton Lannister}, ward and hostage of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. Killed at the orders of Eddin Blackgard for treason. * {Helenys}, former wet nurse turned storyteller. * Gerrad Storm, Lord Trevyr's other ward; the bastard son of Ser Roman Mercer. * {Archsepton Harrion}, archsepton of the Borderlands. Executed by King Althurin for collaborating with the Faith of the Seven. * Lok-Sonaak Vumir, spiritual leader of the Barran the Exalted sub-religion. * Hathor, a mummer. * Gidden, stable boy. * Ammett, the kennelmaster at Blackgard. ** Arby, his daughter. * Hugar, a smith. * The "Gravedigger", the mysterious undertaker and keeper of the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb. * Carron Heartley, King Althurin's Wrath of the King. * Harrin Smithe, servant of King Althurin. * Nathaleya, handmaiden and caretaker to Prince Emeric Blackgard. Cadet branches House Blackgard is a very old and wealthy family, dating back to the time of the Age of Heroes. As a result it has produced numerous cadet branches and distant cousins of the main line, who have prospered as members of the minor nobility in the Borderlands for many years. House Greygard - a major cadet branch of House Blackgard, formally organized as a distinct House. They directly rule the town of Darkmirror for the main branch, while the main branch rules the prosperous and thriving city of Blackgard. House Droft - another major cadet branch of both House Blackgard, and their ancient allies, House Harrigon. The Drofts are a representation of Blackgard and Hornworth century-long relationship as allies. House Blackburn - a cadet branch of both House Blackgard and House Grayburn of Brightbank, from the North. Formed by Armond Blackburn, the son of Sanah Blackgard and Fredrick Grayburn, following the War of Succession. House Blackburn is more associated with House Grayburn than with House Blackgard, as they are located in the North, but they are formally recognized as a cadet branch of both Houses. House Whitegard - an extinct cadet branch of House Blackgard. Although the youngest of the three cadet branches, the Whitegards were very powerful and many other houses were afraid of them. The Whitegards went extinct when they were defeated in the infamous War of the Swords. House Blackgard of Volantis - the newest founded cadet branch, formed by Lady Sofina Blackgard after the Black Day. Current rulers of the Wastelandic Empire. Sworn to House Blackgard Vassal Houses * House Bergen of the Iredale Fort * House Greygard of Darkmirror - a cadet branch * House Tymber of Sandkeep ** House Feral of Beastworth ** House Greyhall of Greyhall ** House Kensington of Castle Kensington * House Tradd of Oakwell * House Croft of the Ebonfort * House Wayne of Orphan Rock * House Redgrave of Redgrave * House Skinner of the Cragmire ** House Fletcher of Longdale * House Droft of Kell - a cadet branch of both the Blackgards and the Harrigons * House Smyte of Charhelm * House Bruckstone of Arrowhand * House Heartley of Darkheart Hall ** House Brander of Fyrestone ** House Gayle of Fort Gayle ** House Stally of Hope's End * House Taller of Karthmere * House Warth of Weavington * House Archyr of Eagleview Hall (the Archyrs were formerly a vassal house of House Bergen. However, ever since the Bergens were punished for their betrayal to House Blackgard by downgrading them to a knightly house, the Archyrs were, respectively, elevated from their position as a chief noble house paying fealty only to House Blackgard) * House Linster of Starrick's Crossing * House Mercer of Dunharrow (actually in the Stormlands, but due to their close proximity to the Black Road and to the entry to the Borderlands, they are sworn to House Blackgard. Dunharrow marks the farthest extent of House Blackgard's authority.), turned to House Blackgard of Sunhold. * House Lash (extinct) * House Cherrane (exiled) * House Whitegard of Karthmere - a cadet branch (extinct) Prominent allies The Borderlords * Lord {Edgarth Bergen}. Betrayer of House Blackgard, former Lord Defender of the Borderlands and Lord of the Iredale Fort. Executed by Lord Eddin Blackgard for treason. ** Ser Jacke Bergen, his son and Knight of the Iredale Fort. The new head of the House following the execution of his father. * Lord Dunstan Tradd, Lord of Oakwell. * Lord Damon Archyr, Lord of Eagleview Hall. Elevated to the position of Lord Defender of the Borderlands following the attaintment of House Bergen. * Lord Terrence Tymber, called "Terror Terrence", Lord of Sandkeep. ** Melvan Tymber, his son. * Lady Meryanne Heartley, Lady of Darkheart Hall, turned to House Blackgard of Sunhold. * Lord Eddin Mercer, called "Eddin the Elder", the Lord of Dunharrow. ** Ser Roman Mercer, his son and Lord Commander of the Blackwatch. ** {Grayson Mercer}, his son. Poisoned at his nameday feast. *** Celesse Mercer, his only daughter and Grayson's twin sister. * Lord Roose Taller, Lord of Karthmere. ** Bruise Taller, his son. * Lord Simon Croft, Lord of the Ebonfort and Castellan of Dunharrow. ** Ser {Cayman Croft}, his brother and a member of the Blackgard Sentinels. Killed during the Black Day. * Lord Arys Smyte, the Lord of Charhelm. * Master Keren Skinner, the Master of the Cragmire. * Lord Tommen Wayne, Lord of Orphan Rock. ** Bryce Wayne, his son. * Lord Lendon Bruckstone, the Lord of Arrowhand. * Lord Byran Greygard, called "Ironskin". The Lord of Darkmirror. ** {Dannis Greygard}, his son. Perished during the Battle of the Blackwater. Military strength House Blackgard can raise approximately 90,000 men in a relatively short period of time. As an extremely rich house, the Blackgards' forces are among the best-equipped in the Seven Kingdoms. Due to their position as Lord Defenders,Lord Defender the Blackgards also command a large fleet, mainly from the Baratheons. The Blackgards showcased the immense strength of their army during the Greyjoy Rebellion, where they completely obliterated the Greyjoy fleet within mere hours. The average Blackgard soldier wears a full silver plated armor with a winged helmet, with small gaps that leave space open for the eyes. Blackgard soldiers are trained immensely, and only talk when spoken to. The Blackgards once held more than 90,000 men. However, after the Assault of Blackgard, the Blackgards lost large portions of their army and their numbers deteriorated to 25,000 men. As a reward for his support in the battle, Lord Eddin Blackgard gave Lord Hendrick Grayburn 5,000 soldiers to aid him in his quest to reclaim a war-torn Brightbank. Because of this, House Blackgard's forces then stood at 20,000 men strong. After the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Eddin immobilized the armies of the Borderlands in order to wage war against House Lannister. Going to war as well, was House Harrigon, who immobilized a large number of forces themselves. With the combined forces of 20,000 Blackgard soldiers and 80,000 Harrigon soldiers, the Blackgards and Harrigons stood at approximately 100,000 men strong. After Eddin hired 150,000 sellswords from the Golden Company, the combined forces of House Blackgard, House Harrigon and ''the Golden Company then stood at an astonishing 263,000 men strong. After Steffon Blackgard killed Eddin, proclaimed himself the Black King of Ebonheart, and subsequently had all alliances severed, it is unclear what House Blackgard's current military position is. The armies of House Blackgard are more structured and organized than those of other Houses. The Blackgards have infantry, cavalry, as well as naval units. The land troops of House Blackgard are divided into ''lahvirnne (legions), each one headed by a commander. The most well-known legions are: ''Lahvirn XIII Ziinin ''(13th Twin Legion), ''Lahvirn VII Vahdin ''(7th Maiden Legion), and ''Lahvirn III Stin ''(3rd Freedom Legion). The armies of House Blackgard have a distinct ''trias politica ''system of command; all commanders answer to the three generals, who direct the legions jointly. The naval counterpart of the Blackgard armies were collectively commanded by three admirals, until Althurin introduced the Grand Admiral title, who commands the Blackgard armada on his own. Each ship is headed by a captain, who may have a second - the quartermaster - to advise him/her. The cavalry of House Blackgard are renowned and battle-hardy. The horse-riders fall under the command of a legion, but are usually better equipped than their infantry counterparts. Image gallery House-Blackgard-Main-Shield.PNG History-and-lore-of-blackgard.jpg|Asterion the Black discovers the Borderlands Blackgard city.jpg|The Black City Blackgard ancestral.jpg|The Blackgard Ancestral Tomb Family tree In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, House Blackgard was established thousands of years prior to the books' opening by a warlord called Asterion the Black, who ventured deep into the Borderlands and settled in the fortress of Blackgard. According to myth, Asterion had approximately nine wives and over a hundred children. Most of Asterion's children left Blackgard to establish noble houses of their own. Others stayed in Blackgard and branched out to found the many cadet branches the house currently has. The main branch of House Blackgard, led by the Lord of Ebonheart, continued to rule Blackgard and the Borderlands in the name of their kings, the Durrandons of Storm's End. After the War of Conquest, the Blackgards were left without a liege lord. Their kings, the Durrandons, were wiped out and replaced by the Baratheons, a distant cadet branch of House Targaryen. Instead of destroying the Blackgards, King Aegon instead decided to elevate the Blackgards from their position by making them a Great House, rulers of the independent region of the Borderlands. The Blackgards have been Lords Paramount of the Borders ever since. During Robert's Rebellion, the Blackgards chose to remain neutral. However, both Robert Baratheon and Aerys II wanted to bring the Blackgards into the war. When the current lord, Trevyr Blackgard, declared that House Blackgard made their decision not to interfere in the war, Targaryen loyalists attacked Stanlire, House Cherrane's stronghold and killed most of the house's members. After the incident, Trevyr had no choice but to participate in the war, much to his dismay. House Blackgard consists of a "main" branch led by Lord Trevyr and a junior branch, led by cousins, that controls the town of Darkmirror. The Blackgards are a relatively large family, though nowhere near as numerous as the Freys of the Crossing. Trivia * House Blackgard is heavily based on the Sicilian Mafia and American Mafia. * Considering that Asterion the Black was a descendant of Durran Godsgrief's family, House Blackgard has a valid and legal claim to the Kingdom of the Stormlands, according to the laws of inheritance. Of course, this would be the case if the Kingdom would still exist. See also * The Borderlands * Asterion the Black References Category:Houses from the Borderlands Category:Great Houses Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:House Blackgard Category:The Prowler Category:Noble houses Category:Royal Houses Category:Fanon houses